Asesinando su corazón
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Lo va a volver loco a este paso, porque ya perdió a una, y no quiere perder a esta también. Participa en el reto "Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


Disclaimer: Participo en el reto** "Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados"** del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw_.

Summary: Lo va a volver loco a este paso, porque ya perdió a una, y no quiere perder a esta también.

No es un one bastante largo, pero bueno. La verdad es que tenía otra idea en mente de lo que quería escribir, pero al final salió esta. Creo que el título me ha quedado muy trágico xD pero es que soy muy mala para elegirlos.

Aviso que nunca antes he escrito sobre Severus Snape, así que... ¡que sea lo que Merlín quiera!

* * *

**Asesinando su corazón.**

* * *

Resultaba casi imposible compararlas a ambas, porque eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Obviamente, está claro quién era el día y quién la noche. Lily Evans y Bellatrix Black eran tan distintas que Severus no podía meterse en la cabeza cómo era que ambas coexistían en armonía dentro de su mente.

Y es que él, las creía similares, por muy mentira que aquello fuera. Una pelirroja, la otra pelinegra; una de ojos verdes, la otra de ojos oscuros; una hija de _muggles_, otra sangre limpia; una de parte de la Orden del Fénix, otra de parte de los _mortífagos_; una buena, otra malvada. Aunque, las dos estaban casadas. Una más felizmente que la otra, pero casadas a fin de cuentas. Y aquello le partía el alma a Severus Snape. Había visto durante mucho tiempo que Lily Evans sería un caso perdido ahora que estaba en las garras del _fabuloso,_ el _increíble,_ James Potter.

Pero a Bellatrix no la tenía perdida, no del todo. Si bien estaba casada con un Lestrange, era por todos sabido que no era más que un matrimonio concertado, sin amor, y con el único propósito de dar un heredero de sangre limpia a ambas familias.

Severus se pregunta, _¿por qué tuve que fijarme en ella con lo depravada que es, sabiendo que las vidas que se ha llevado su varita no han servido más que para alimentar su satisfacción? ¿Por qué decidir dividir un trocito más de mi corazón si sé que nunca me mirará con otros ojos? Y es que, ¿quién soy yo para ella? Un simple mestizo, nada más y nada menos_. Su tortura mental del día era ella, Bellatrix Black, porque no le dejaba ni dormir, ni comer, ni charlar tranquilo. Era su sueño y su pesadilla, qué irónico.

El joven sacude la cabeza para intentar quitarse esos pensamientos, aunque no lo consigue del todo. Se coloca la chaqueta y se dispone a salir de su casa para ir al Callejón Knockturn, donde unos ex-compañeros suyos de Slytherin han convocado una reunión de mortífagos, más que nada para hablar sobre el Señor Tenebroso y cómo se las ingeniarán para conseguir que la misión del martes por la noche vaya bien. Él no actuará en la misión, pero su papel es fundamental para que salga exitosa. No está preocupado por ello: las cosas siempre le salen bien, y mucho más si hay alguna poción metida por en medio. Para eso lo necesitan, porque ¿quién es, al fin y al cabo, el príncipe de las pociones?

Se apresura a llegar al lugar del encuentro. Está lloviendo a cántaros y no hay apenas gente, que de por sí no suele ser mucha en esa zona de Londres. Ya le están esperando, aunque está seguro de que no es el último, porque a pesar de verle claramente continúan mirando hacia los lados, buscando a alguien que ya debería haber venido.

–¿Traes la poción, Snape? –le pregunta Rodolphus Lestrange cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos.

Él no se digna a contestarle, porque le guarda un profundo rencor por estar casado con la mujer a la que él cree amar, pero en respuesta, saca del bolsillo de su túnica un frasco lleno de la mejor _poción multijugos_ que podrían encontrar.

–¿Aguantará toda la misión? –pregunta el otro Lestrange, Rabastan, desconfiado.

Él asiente con la cabeza y de repente, siente cómo un escalofrío le recorre toda la espina dorsal, cuando escucha _su_ voz siseante.

–En ese caso, perfecto. Así me gusta, Snape. –le dice, pasando una mano por su hombro, en una caricia.

Está de espaldas, así que no puede verla, pero puede asegurar que está pasando la lengua por sus dientes, algo que suele hacer muy a menudo cuando las cosas la complacen. Ve que Rodolphus frunce imperceptiblemente el ceño y no puede evitar sonreír por dentro. Se cree que puede dominar a Bellatrix Black. Por favor, no seamos hipócritas, todos saben perfectamente que eso es imposible. Al menos, para _meros humanos_ como ellos, porque parece ser que el poder del Señor Tenebroso va más allá de eso.

La oye reírse de una manera espeluznante y pasa al lado suyo, aunque ni siquiera lo mira. Va directa hacia Dolohov, que ha sido quien ha cogido la poción de Snape. Le arrebata el frasco de un zarpazo y lo guarda en su túnica. Mira al resto de los presentes, como si los instara a que la contradijesen o regañasen, pero ninguno lo hace, porque saben que es mejor no provocar a las fieras.

–Yo lo guardaré. No queremos problemas en la misión. –añade esto último mirando Avery directamente.

Él se sonroja, aunque intenta ocultarlo bajando la cabeza. La última misión fue algo desastrosa por su culpa y el Señor Tenebroso lo castigó con_ cruciatus_ a base de bien. Bellatrix sonríe al ver su incomodidad y luego, mira de arriba abajo al joven Snape. Nunca lo admitirá, pero está segura de que su aspecto ha mejorado notablemente desde que salió de Hogwarts, ya no es un niñato en todo el sentido de la palabra y hasta quizá comienza a parecerle… inquietantemente atractivo.

De todas formas, ella no está ahora para ligarse a nadie y ponerle los cuernos al idiota de su marido. Tiene una misión que cumplir y debe concentrarse en ello.

–No requerimos más tu presencia, Snape. Puedes irte. –le dice Rodolphus un rato después, consciente de las miradas que le echa a su mujer.

Qué manera más bonita de decir _"Snape, lárgate antes de que te crucie por comerte con los ojos a Bellatrix"_, piensa el mestizo y después de despedirse con un gesto de la cabeza, se marcha.

No ha abierto la boca en toda la reunión, aunque ni falta que ha hecho. Eso sí, la cercanía de Bellatrix cuando ha llegado ha conseguido abrumarlo un poco, sólo un poco, nada importante. Se para justo antes de llegar al Callejón Diagón, y espera allí, apoyado en una pared. Está harto de todo esto, de no poder tener a ninguna de las dos. Y si bien sabe que Lily _Potter_ no podrá ser suya nunca más, no está dispuesto a dejar que ocurra lo mismo con Bellatrix _Lestrange_.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que acaban de hablar y cada un sale hacia un lado. Oye que Bellatrix se despide de Rodolphus y se marcha con la excusa de que va a ir a comprarle algo a Narcissa, dado que está embarazada de su primer sobrino y es _algo especial_. Snape sonríe socarronamente, porque está seguro de que todo eso a Bellatrix le importa más bien poco y sólo quiere librarse de él. O eso es lo que espera, por lo menos.

Cuando la bruja gira en la esquina, se topa con él y arquea una ceja. No le importa que haya podido escuchar lo que decían sobre la misión, después de todo, está en su bando; pero le asombra que se haya quedado ahí esperando.

–¿Qué haces ahí, Snape? ¿Esperar por tu _sangre sucia_ pelirroja? –le pregunta con veneno en cada palabra.

–¿Noto un deje de… celos en esa pregunta, Bella, querida? –ironiza él.

Es divertido picarla porque es muy fácil hacerla enfadar, aunque también peligroso. Pero es un riesgo que él está dispuesto a correr, sólo por ver esa mirada enfurecida en sus ojos.

–Ni en mil años, Snape. Además, estoy casada. –responde, mostrándole el anillo, ya de paso. Es un buen pedrusco, según él, probablemente valdrá más que su casa.

–Sí, ya. ¿Llamas estar casada a compartir cama con un hombre que tiene más músculo que cerebro? – continúa el mago – Me temo que ese es un punto en el que discrepo, Bella.

–¿Acaso tú serías mejor que él,_ Severus_? –el hecho de que lo llame por su nombre no le pasa desapercibido, aunque lo recorre un escalofrío de ¿satisfacción? ¿placer? Es decir, ¿Cuándo ha oído a Bellatrix llamarlo _Severus_ en vez de _Snape_?

Y entonces, hace lo que ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Se abalanza sobre ella y la agarra fieramente por la cintura mientras junta sus labios con los de la bruja y comienza a besarlos por primera vez en la vida. Ella está, literalmente, flipando. Pero no lo detiene; de hecho, pasa sus manos por el cuello de él y profundiza más el beso. Podría ser un mestizo, un delgaducho, un pringado en toda regla por perder al amor de su vida a manos de un idiota como Potter; pero desde luego, reconoció Bellatrix mas nunca admitió, que el chaval tenía agallas. No cualquiera se lanza sobre la mortífaga más peligrosa de todas y la besa como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Aunque tampoco cualquiera se deja besar por Severus Snape sin oponer resistencia y disfrutando del momento, como lo está haciendo ella. Así que eso tranquiliza al joven; por lo menos, no lo matará. _Por ahora_.

Una vez se separan, ambos se quedan mirando, como si fuese la primera vez que se ven en la vida. Ella frunce el ceño, sacude la cabeza y se desaparece en un santiamén de la escena del "crimen". Sí, parece que ha sido un crimen, porque cuando se marcha sin siquiera decirle nada, el corazón de Snape parece volver a morir, tal y como cuando se enteró que Lily se casaba con Potter.

Y es que son tan diferentes y tan parecidas las dos. Ambas casadas, ambas luchando por su causa como ninguna otra, ambas fieles a sus ideales, ambas viviendo con sus respectivas familias… y ambas asesinas. Ya fuese por la muerte de _muggles_ o _mortífagos_, o por que simplemente las dos supieron qué hacer para romper el corazón de Severus Snape. Una tras otra.

Él también se desaparece e intenta no pensar en lo ocurrido, porque sabe que de hacerlo sólo conseguiría tirar la mesa por la ventana y agotar su reserva de whiskey de fuego.

* * *

**o.o**

* * *

Bueeeeno... no creo llegar a la altura de los demás participantes del reto, pero se ha intentado :P

¡Mucha suerte a todos!

Besos y **¿review?**


End file.
